


So sweet, she could eat you up

by himitsuzune



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, it was intended for a male reader but i guess you can imagine whoever, there's a dick involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsuzune/pseuds/himitsuzune
Summary: An old reader-insert written for a friend some time ago. Tiki's worried about her beloved, and is eager to help him relax.Blowjobs, the reader has a dick though few/no gendered terms are used. At the time of writing the setting was Awakening but it can work for Heroes too.





	So sweet, she could eat you up

You let out a soft sigh as you walk into your room at the barracks, closing and locking the door behind you. It had been a long day, and quite frankly you needed to unwind. However, you were unaware of the pleasant surprise awaiting you. Tiki was standing near your bed, stripped down to a set of red lingerie and her stockings and nothing else, her tea-green hair tumbling down her shoulders. She gave you a slight smile, a red blush on her face.  
“Welcome back, my love.” Her smile widens, her inhibitions starting to leave her a bit more as she sees the look on your face- you can’t help but feel flustered as your eyes scan her body. “I thought maybe you could use a bit of time to relax tonight.”

You nod, walking towards her, closing the distance. You pull her in for a soft kiss. “Thank you,” you whisper, “you’re so sweet.”

She kisses you in return, her tongue slipping into your mouth. Your tongue slides against hers, and you hear her moan softly against your lips. The manakete had been gently guiding you towards the bed, and you laid down, breaking the kiss for the slightest of moments to breathe and adjust your position. However, when you lean back in to kiss her once more, she dodges your kiss with a slight laugh, kissing along your neck as her hands deftly remove your garments, several years of experience with them now obvious as they slip off your body easily. You shiver slightly as the cool air slides over your now-bare chest, but she soon guides your hands to her back, unhooking the brassiere she was wearing. Her breasts press against your torso, warming you up again. Her lips make their way from your jaw down to your collarbone, then back up to your ear.

“You’re so sweet,” she echoed, gently sliding her tongue along the shell of your ear. “So sweet, I could just eat you up.”

You stifle a moan as she whispers those words. Her lips curled into a smile, and you can feel it against your cheek. You were certain she could tell just how tight your pants were getting, that she could hear the hitch in your throat. Sure enough, she sat back after lingering there for a moment, grinding her hips down against yours, and you have to bite your lip to try to restrain yourself. Your hands moved almost instinctively to her thighs, pressing her down a bit more, eager for contact, but she simply removed them with a small laugh.

“You know, I was going to spend tonight making you feel good, but if you keep that up, I really will have to eat you.” Her expression was sweet as can be, not threatening in the least, but she clearly was enjoying teasing you and watching you shiver and hearing those embarrassing noises coming out of your throat. “Although, if I did do that, it would be a shame. I do love you so much.” She leaned back over to place a soft kiss on your lips, then down your throat and neck. She placed a few love bites here and there, careful with her sharp teeth- she didn’t want to hurt you in a way you wouldn’t like, after all. Slowly she trailed down your chest to your stomach, then undid your belt and the buttons on your pants, then slowly- almost torturously slowly- slid down your smallclothes, exposing your arousal. She looked up at you and smiles again.

“… Can I have a taste?”

“Gods, please.”

She let out a tiny giggle before she closed her eyes and slowly slid her tongue along your length, taking the tip in her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. Her head dipped lower as she takes more of you, quietly humming in enjoyment as she opened her eyes to gauge your expression. You tried to keep eye contact, but she knew exactly what to do to drive you wild. Tiki began to bob her head back and forth, sucking a bit. You wanted to touch her, to move your hips into her mouth, but her hands are on your hips and keeping them firmly pressed down, and she’d already shown you what’ll happen if you touch her- she’d just peel your hands right off. You gripped the blankets below you, feeling the heat rising through your body. Her tempo increased and you felt your head spinning, your breath coming in short, shallow gasps. You tried to warn her that you were about to finish, but the only sounds you could make were loud groans of pleasure. 

When you reached your climax, Tiki swallowed as much of it as she could, slowly pulling away so as not to overstimulate you, a mixture of her saliva and your release dripping out of her mouth. She wiped it away with the back of her hand and smiled sweetly at you as she usually did, and sat and waited patiently for you to recover.

“… Was that too much?” She asked quietly, looking at you with a hint of worry in her eyes. You shook your head, finally starting to catch your breath.

“I’m glad.”

The manakete laid down at your side, gently stroking your cheek and leaning in to give it a soft kiss. “I love you, so much. Every moment by your side is a treasure.”


End file.
